1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fluid fill apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluid fill cap wherein the same permits maneuvering of the cap for enhanced access of fluid filling relative to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fluid fill devices have been utilized in the prior art to provide access to relatively inaccessible components of an internal combustion engine. Such apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,568 to Murphey wherein a funnel utilizes an extensible medial bellows portion permitting maneuverability of the uppermost bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,140 to Solomon, et al. provides for a cap structure utilizing bellows type neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,386 to Marcus sets forth a container with an attachable funnel spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,081 to Adams sets forth a bellows type fill spout mounted underlying a resealable overlying lid.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fluid fill cap as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.